


Priorities

by Guinevak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, POV Bodhi Rook, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, does he have to do everything around here?, guys pls, the only person here who has a clue how intimacy works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: They’re too good a team.





	Priorities

They’re too good a team, Cassian and Jyn. Left to themselves they’d make love the way they do everything else: fast and efficiently. They’d fit their bodies together like well-made machinery, perfectly synced, the whole process of pleasure streamlined down to its essence.

Bodhi’s seen them do it; it’s beautiful to watch.

He’d think they don’t know what they’re missing, if they weren’t both fully capable of taking their time with him. Jyn’s wet blossom-mouth, lingering where he wants it most; Cassian’s strong hands mapping every inch of him. They should give each other the same. He’s only one man.

**Author's Note:**

> someday I swear I'll write something for these guys that doesn't fit on a postcard but today is not that day


End file.
